Just You, Me and the Stars
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: A one shot of young Emison sneaking out during the night, enjoy and please review!


The sun was slowly beginning to set on the warm summer night. It was only 9pm but the night was already silent. The warm rays hit her skin through the window as she sat and watched the stars slowly appear on the sky. Deep in her thoughts she nearly didn't even realise her phone had buzzed. When she looked at who the text was from a huge grin appeared on her face.

' _Wanna go on an adventure?'_

' _Sure, I guess.'_

' _3am at our spot. Just you, me and the stars. I'll bring a blanket.'_

The smile grew with every word she read. She quickly glanced at the time; 9.15pm. She wished that time would go faster. With every minute that went by the butterflies in her stomach grew. She loved how adventurous the blonde was; it made the brunette's life so much more exciting.

Impatiently she waited as the hours passed until the time to leave her house finally came. Emily got up off her bed and quietly made her way downstairs. Without waking up her parents she managed to escape her house and quickly she was on her way.

The route that usually only took 10 minutes seemed to take forever; she just couldn't wait to see the blonde. Finally, she reached their spot; the kissing rock. The kissing rock was a spot in the Rosewood forest which was dedicated to couples. The two shared many moments at the spot even though they weren't a couple.

The brunette patiently sat waiting for her best friend to show up. Suddenly two delicate hands covered Emily's dark brown eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said with a giggle.

"Oh my god, Ali!" The blonde sat down beside the brunette and laughed at how scared her friend was. As soon as the brunette looked into the bright blue eyes of the blonde somehow she managed to calm down immediately.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?"

"We are going to watch the stars." The blonde simply said as she laid down the blanket on the ground. She lay down and impatiently waited for the brunette to join her.

"Come on." She finally said as she patted the spot next to her. The brunette smiled and lay down beside the blonde. In silence the two simply watched the stars. Quickly the blonde moved closer to the brunette and put her head on her shoulder.

"Wow! Did you see that?" The two said in sync and laughed as a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Did you make a wish?" The blonde quickly asked as she moved to look the brunette in the eyes. The brunette couldn't believe how beautiful the blonde was under the moonlight.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well then tell me, what did you wish for?" Emily hesitated.

"I can't, if I tell you it won't come true."

"Oh come on, don't be superstitious! Just tell me." The blonde said as she playfully hit the brunette on the shoulder. Emily carefully thought about what she had wished for but she couldn't tell the blonde; it would never end well.

"How about you tell me what you wished for and then I'll consider telling you?" Alison smirked; she thought Emily that move.

"Fine, I wished that a special someone would finally ask me out." The blonde said with a smile but the smile on Emily's face fell; who could it be? She thought to herself. "So, your turn."

"Right, well I wished for basically the same thing." Emily said trying to get away from the subject as quickly as possible.

"Aww and who may that be?" The blonde asked with not such a bright smile anymore. One thing that Emily didn't know what that Alison did love Emily back but every time she actually wanted to tell her, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was scared that Emily didn't feel the same and she just couldn't lose her. She was far too important to Ali.

"Um you'll see." She answered mysteriously and then went back to watching the stars. Alison disappointed by the answer moved back to her previous position. The night had gotten colder and so it gave the blonde an opportunity to snuggle closer to the brunette. Emily of course noticed this and did not complain; she wished that they could stay like this forever.

After what seemed like hours of comfortable silence, Alison suddenly spoke up.

"Em?"

"Mhm?"

"I- I… you know what never mind." Once again, she just couldn't say it. The extremely brave couldn't do it.

"No come on, you know you can tell me anything." Alison took a deep breath as she hesitated.

"Okay, here goes nothing." The blonde moved so that she could look Emily in the eyes and began talking.

"I like you, like really, really like you and I've been wanting to tell you this for so long but-" Suddenly the blonde was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing with hers. Quickly she began kissing the brunette back; Emily knew that Alison never rambled on like that unless she was super nervous and as cute as it was she heard everything she needed to. As they pulled away the blonde couldn't hide her surprise.

"Wow, um-" She quietly whispered.

"I really, really like you too." Emily said with a shy smile; the biggest grin that the brunette had ever seen appeared on the blonde's. It was also the first time Emily had seen Alison speech less.

"So, I am the person?"

"Yeah, you are and have been for a long time." Emily said with a smile. The grin on Ali's face seemed to grow even larger as she leaned into kiss the brunette, again and again and again.


End file.
